Prince Of Thieves
by MewTheNeko
Summary: Prince Dark thought he had a hard life, until the day he snuck out of the palace and met Daisuke, a thief. can the two find love in their different lives? kinda like Aladdin but its yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

HI all this is my first DNAngel ficcy. its storyline comes from Aladdin, i just love that movie. only exception is most of the story, characters and theres a prince and a thief, instead of a princess. wow that a lot of stuff. well anyhoo i hope everyone likes it okay. tell me if i should continue or not please.

Disclaimer: i sadly dont own DNAngel or the cast cuz im just a loser with huggly Daisuke plushies!

Prince Of Thieves

He ran down the street exhausted, he'd been running for a while now, twists and turns through the random ally ways that he'd somehow grown to memorize throughout the years. He came upon the abandoned building that he knew as his home and he quickly climbed up the wooden support beam up to the third story. He heard the commands being shouted to the other guards from below and ducked his head inside so they couldn't see him. After about 5 minutes he heard the voices fade away and he sighed in relief.

"Hey wiz! You up here buddy? Wiiiz?" the redheaded boy with matching eyes sat on the floor of the fairly empty room and took out one of two green apples that he'd stolen earlier. _'oh well guess he'll come back when he's hungry.'_ The boy peered outside the window he often used as a door and stared at the beautiful palace a few miles away. It looked absolutely breathtaking as the sunset behind it glowed a pinkish-blue, Daisuke loved this time of day, it reminded him of how things used to be, when he had a home and family.

"AWW Pop's come on, you cant be serious, who in their right mind would marry a girl like that! Did you hear her?" the purple haired prince sat down on a plush chair and sighed. " Son, please try and understand that you must be wed by the time you are 18. there are no exceptions, and the only leniency you are given is to at lest be engaged." The elder king rubbed his temples as he felt the headache his son was giving him get stronger. "but father cant you guys at least TRY and pick out a decent spouse for me? All these girls are totally insane, and don't even get me started on the guys." The prince blushed as he remembered one of the wannabe suitors try and impress him a few weeks ago. " Dark you must understand that royalty must marry royalty of a different country, I feel bad that you cant pick anyone you want, but at lest we give you a selection of princes and princesses. I could just pick one for you and be done with it." The prince gave his father a glare and got up to walk out to his balcony "Fine, whatever dad, I guess I could try harder to like one of them, just no more scary fangirls okay?" the king smiled and went to leave "Yes son, as long as you fulfill the law."

Daisuke was so lost in the sunset that he didn't even hear his furry friend enter the room. Wiz sneaked up to Daisuke and jumped up onto his bright red hair and snuggled into it. " Agh! ..oh hey Wiz, you scared me for a second there buddy." Wiz made a purry _'kyuu'_ squeak that he always did when he tried to communicate and snuggled more into the fluff of Daisuke's hair. "Oh that's rite, hey Wiz, ya hungry boy? I got us a couple real nice apples today while I was out, to bad they made me drop the bread when I was running away." Wiz perked up his head and hopped down from his 'bed' and happily munched on the apple that his red headed companion was holding out for him.

Daisuke took one last look at the palace before we walked across the room to a mess of blankets and rags lay on the floor. He crawled under them and let Wiz get settled onto his head. Daisuke had trouble sleeping as he kept thinking of ways to actually get a good home for him and Wiz, he sighed and continued to think _' I wish that mom and grandpa were still here, or at least that I wouldn't have to steal stuff anymore, I don't like living this way. If only we lived in there, a palace with no worries at all.'_ Exhausted Daisuke finally fell asleep in the corner of his abandoned home.

Dark leaned upon the railing of his balcony just thinking of how much his life sucked._ 'I cant do anything fun, cant go outside the palace walls, I cant eat what I want, I cant even marry who I want! Being a prince is so over rated.'_ Dark sighed as he looked out upon the city, he smiled as he soon began to look forward to tomorrow._ ' Heh, nobody will notice if I'm gone for a few hours rite? Yeah, then I can see what its really like to be free, even if it is only for a little while.'_ Dark walked in and closed his balcony doors, then plopped into his giant feathery bed and drifted off to an anxious sleep.

it was about 7 o'clock when Daisuke woke up, the shops wouldn't be open for another hour or so. He opened his eyes and stretched under the tangle of blankets he was in, Wiz lazily fell off Daisuke and onto the floor. Daisuke watched his furry friend just casually curl up in a ball after falling on his head and go back to sleep. The red head chuckled at his friend and got up to go find a shower.

The building that he and Wiz lived in wad no water supply, so he usually bathed in a nearby river on the outskirts of town. Unfortunately for him it was about a 2 mile walk there. He didn't really mind though seeing as how pretty the landscape was to look at, lots of trees and animals, it was a nice forest to walk in. He soon got to the river and looked around for a little while to make sure no one was there, when he was satisfied he got undressed and jumped in the cold river. Over the years he'd gotten used to the coolness of the river and it didn't really even effect him anymore. Daisuke was happy that his hair was once again clean, and he hummed a song as he walked back to town.

Dark had gotten up extra early today since he didn't want people to know about his escape. Nobody dared to go wake prince Dark before at least 9 o'clock in the morning, so he got up at seven. There were not many palace guards in the morning like this so he had a pretty easy escape planned. _'just gotta hop the wall and im out of here for the day.'_ The prince wore a smirk as he thought of what his father would do if he was caught, the smirk fell like a brick when he saw the wall he had to 'hop'. The wall was about 12 feet high and little vines scattered among it._ 'aww crap, why me.'_ Dark sighed as he looked up at the very unnecessary tall wall._ ' its always something. Oh well better get started.'_

Dark grabbed one of the vines and placed his foot on it, he then grabbed one with his hands and pulled himself up. He got till about half way up the wall when he heard the snapping of branches. He looked down and saw it was the vine he was standing up on, he fell all the way down into a bush and got right back up to climb it again. It took him about four tries to actually get all the way up the wall. But now he didn't know how to get down. There were no vines on this side of the wall and he wasn't willing to fall 12 feet to the bottom._ 'dammit always frickin something aint it?'_ Dark kicked the wall he was sitting on top of and ungracefully lost his balance. Before he fell off he grabbed one of the vines and it caught him about half way down the other side of the wall. Since he was used to it already, he just jumped the other half way down and happened to land on his feet this time. '_Now that's more like it.'_

Daisuke wandered around the streets for a while looking at the food stands and what they had to sell for the day, he hated doing this but he knew that for he and Wiz were to survive then he had to get them some food. He was wearing a coat with a big hood on it to hide his hair, it wouldn't be a problem if his hair wasn't so, different, but the coat also had a lot of pockets as well. He shopped around for a bit until he saw something he knew would be enough for a couple days that didn't spoil to easy, and was also easy to hide. He quickly passed the cart he stole from the other day and walked past a guard. Luckily the gauds weren't to bright in this city, so none of them paid him any attention. Daisuke saw his window of opportunity open as the bread man started talking to a customer. He had turned his back to a side of the cart and was explaining something to the woman customer. Daisuke took this moment to grab about four bread rolls from the cart and stuff them in his coat pocket.

He was walking away rather quickly looking for anyone who may have seen him when he ran into one of the guards from yesterday right in front of the mans bread stand. Daisuke fell to the ground with a thud and the guard stood over him looking suspiciously, anger rose onto the guard features and he started yelling for assistance from the other guards. Daisuke was in a state of shock while he sat there, he didn't know what he did to upset the guard when he suddenly looked down to see the bread rolls out of his pockets and the bread man yelling and glaring at him._ 'oh no, this is bad. I have to get out of here now!'_ the redhead sat up and bolted between the tall guards legs and ran into an ally way, all he could do was curse himself for being so clumsy at a time like this._ 'geeze Daisuke, your losing it, this is the second chase this week.'_

Dark was having a nice time walking through the market place and the neighborhoods of his fathers city. All their lives seemed so simple compared to his, and that only made him think more about his predicament. He was 17 and he had to be either engaged or married by 18. Its really not what any 17 year old wants to hear but as a prince he was told when he was younger to expect it.

He decided to walk back over to the market place to get something to eat, so he took a shortcut through the ally. He thought he had this city figured out by now, but it was built like a maze, every turn he took for a good while was either a dead end or just lead to doors that he had no business going in. he heard footsteps coming fast and he was glad that their was now someone to help him. He waited in the middle of the ally way since he didn't know which way the person was going, but then he saw a shadow. Only a second after seeing the shadow he saw the boy with flaming red hair and eyes come running round the corner and smash into him.

The two laid in an ungraceful heap on the floor and Dark rubbed his now sore back. " Oh no, im done for now. Unless I..." was all Dark heard the redhead say before jumping up onto a pole and climbing up like a chimp. Dark wasn't mad that the boy ran into him, the boy was like nothing he'd ever seen before, but he didn't even say sorry and that was just unacceptable. "Hey man, the least you could say is sorry! I wont tolerate any disrespect!" all the boy did was keep climbing up the pole till he reached the second story window and climbed inside. _'these buildings are all mostly abandoned, I wonder what a guy like that is going in there for.'_ Thought the prince before he got angry at the boy again. "Hey wait you uhh... dropped some money!" Daisuke poked his head out the window " Money? What mon.. AGH!" the floor creaked and splintered as the redhead fell to the first floor of the building.

_'heh I just wanted him to apologize to me, but this will do fine.' _Thought the prince as he looked at the dust clear to reveal the teenaged mess under the rubble of the broken floor. A guard ran around the corner startling the prince into thinking that his father had found him already. Instead the guard ran over to the wood pile and pulled out the boy that had ran into him. The redhead was barley conscious, but still decided to fight with the guard to let him go. "Cummon it was only some bread, I'll work it off! You don't have to get the palace officials in this. I would have paid for it if I had the money I swear!" Daisuke finally realized how much bigger and stronger that the guard was than he and quit fighting. The guard tied Daisuke's hands behind his back and tossed him on the ground.

Dark only stood and watched as all his realization came to him at once. This boy was a thief, he was being chased and that's why he couldn't say anything to him. The boy didn't even notice he was the prince. Dark got and evil idea in his head at that moment. " Umm guard? Can I talk to you a moment?" the guard looked up and glared at the other boy that he hadn't even seen till now. "Yeah what kid im busy." Dark walked up to the guard and took off his hood, then stared him right in the eyes. The guard was suddenly on his knees begging the prince to forgive him, he hadn't known it was Dark since he had his hair covered. Daisuke now looked shocked as well, everyone knew that it was the royal family who had royal purple hair and eyes.

"p-please sir, just spare my job, im sorry I disgraced you but I dint know it was you sir. Please forgive me!" Dark looked disgusted with the guards pathetic display and just huffed. "Fine, your not fired. Just pick up the boy and lets go back to the palace." The guard jumped up and threw Daisuke over his shoulder then followed the prince back to the palace gates.

TBC? please RxR, thankies


	2. spy vs spy?

Ohh man im so so so so so sorry for not updating in well a long time. I feel horribible as an author who has people nice enough to review my stories. But now I shall make it up to you all by making an even better chapter than before! Im also sorry for it being hard to read, the spacers for each character I made didn't show up so yeah, everything got all cluttered. Thank you all so much for your reviews, and thanks to the readers too. Here we go!

Prince Of Thieves

Daisuke was ungracefully thrown to a corner of the dungy prison cell that was located under the palace and had his wrist and ankle bands cut only to have a new heavier chain attached from his ankle to the wall. "Hey man watch it! That thing hurts!" the guard gave a grunt to the boy and turned to walk out. "Ugh, this isn't fair! I didn't know he was a prince I swear, its not like I stole from him!" the heavy metal door was slammed shut by the angry guard and Daisuke was left alone in his cell.

The redheaded boy just grumbled while trying to look for something to pick the lock on his ankle cuff. _' theres nothing in this dumb room but more chains! How am I going to get out of this one?'_ the boy sighed and decided to sleep on his thoughts, maybe he could think better after some rest.

With Dark

Bowing his head in a false respectful manner, Dark smirked when he thought of all the fun he could have with the strange redhead down in the basement prison. "Dark! Are you even listening to me! You are not permitted to go out into the city again, it is far to dangerous and you could have been hurt." Dark sighed at one of his fathers well known lectures. "Yes father im aware I shouldn't be outside the palace gates, but its just so boring in here. What else am I supposed to do?" the king seemed to turn red and he started to shake a bit, its like the prince just didn't understand what it means to be royalty. "Dark that's not the point! You are supposed to be preparing to take my place as king soon, not just playing around all the time! Just try and behave for a while okay son?" Dark sighed in defeat, he hated when his dad did this. "Alrite Dad sorry for worrying you."

Prince Dark stared up at his ceiling as the sun went down just thinking about the boy a few floors below him. He hated to lock him up like this, but he wanted to see how smart the boy was. _' I can tell he's different, I've never seen anyone with eyes like that before, its like you can look in them and see the fire that keeps him alive. I'd swear he's a royal but he's living life on the streets, it makes no sense. None at all…' _the Prince rolled over and fell into a blissful sleep after his exciting day.

With Daisuke

The redhead popped an eye open and scanned the area he was in, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw he wasn't in his normal room anymore, but then he remembered what happened. He stole, he got caught, he ran into the Prince. He got up to stretch since his back and butt were now killing him from sleeping in a ball, but when he took a few steps he fell flat on his face. "Agh stupid chains! Now everything hurts. And I still cant seem to find a way out of here!" just then something fell from above and hit Daisue in the head. "Ouch! Why is everything in here against me, im not a bad person. I didnt really do anything to bad…" the redhead stopped rambling when he heard the voice he'd been waiting for, well it wasn't really a voice, more of just a squeak. "Kyuu!" Daisuke's eyes lit up when he saw his fuzzy best friend sitting at the window above his cell. "Wiz! Oh I knew I could count on you. Did ya bring it buddy?" a small lock pick was dropped into Daisuke's hand by the rabbit and it hopped down onto his head. "Good boy bud, you really saved me there." Wiz purred a bit as Daisuke patted his head.

With his ankle free, Daisuke headed for the cell door and gently picked that lock as he did the first. The door swung open and creaked a bit, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard from outside the guards door. Unfortunately the guards were probably still on post, so he'd have to seek past them. He was right, the guard from earlier was sitting in a chair by the door, but he was sleeping. _'this will make things to easy'_ thought the redhead as he smirked and went out the heavy metal door, when it was almost open it made a horribly loud creak that sounded though the hallway. Daisuke froze in place and the guard shot up from where he was sleeping. "Hey aren't you that kid from… THE PRISONERS ESCAPING! Guards!" Daisuke immediately ran down the hallway away from the shouting guard only to find more coming for him.

With only one direction left he raced back to the first guard and slid on the floor through his legs. He kept running throughout the palace avoiding the guards that seemed to pop out of nowhere. He realized he was getting nowhere fast, so he decided he should hide for a while. Wiz was latched onto his head so tight so he wouldn't fall off that he made a cut on Daisuke's forehead. The redhead spotted a room that had no guards around it so he ran in and shut the door. He found a chair the was by a vanity table of some sort and he put it under the door handle to lock it. He sighed and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Dark heard the door slam shut, and he also heard the body hit the floor along with the coarse breathing. He knew it was him, he was hoping that he was right and that the boy did in fact prove to be very interesting. He slowly and quietly got out of bed and padded over to the boy. A slight touch on the shoulder and the boy was a foot in the air and back on his feet. A sharp gasp got caught in his throught as he realized he was in the Prince's room. '_Oh man, of all the dumb places to hide. You just had to choose this one huh genius?'_ red eyes scanned to room looking for an escape route only to meet with deep violet ones. Daisuke hadn't realized that when he was looking around, Dark had backed him into a corner. The violet eyes seemed to bore into Daisuke's thoughts and know exactly what he was thinking _' well…shit'_ Dark laughed a bit and got closer to the redhead. "Now now, aren't you supposed to be in a cage? Oh I see you just must have gotten lost. That's right isn't it?" the smirk showed that Dark seemed to be enjoying this. "Well actually yes, I happened to get lost on my way out. Now if you don't mind I should get back home, don't wanna keep the family waiting." The younger boy pushed past the prince and was walking to the balcony. " Oh really? Tell me thief, what would the name of this family of yours be?" the prince smirked as he saw the reaction on the boy. Daisuke stopped in his tracks and glared at the prince. "that's none of your business , and its none of your concern either." The redhead put a foot on the top of the railing of the balcony and got ready to jump down into the bushes below. "well before you leave, can I at least know your name, thief?". Daisuke growled and turned back again, "Its Daisuke Okay, now if you don't mind, I got somewhere to be."

With a jump, the redhead was on the palace floor and sprinting for the wall. Dark just longed after the escapee and wondered when he would see him again. _'Till fate brings us together again, Daisuke.'_

Next Day!

With Daisuke!

With a growl the redhead woke up the next morning and while heading down to the river to bathe, he thought about last nights events._ ' That jerk, he must think he knows everything. How dare he ask about MY family! He obviously knows I don't have one anymore, or why the hell would I be a thief! ARG that jerk, I'll kill him next time just for getting on my nerves and worrying Wiz like that. :sigh: but till then, what do I do for food when all the palace guards are out looking for me?'_ "Kyuu!" "Huh, Whaa!" Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he practically walked into the river and threw Wiz off his shoulder in the process. "Heh, sorry bud, I'll pay attention more." Wiz gave an assertive 'Kyuu' to the redhead and jumped off his shoulder to the grass below.

With Dark

With his common clothing dawned the Prince prepared to hop the wall again to go find his redheaded entertainment. He headed out for the balcony and decided it would be faster to just jump down like Daisuke did last night, instead of going all the way through the palace and using the stairs. With one last look down the Prince decided just to go for it, and jumped. A small scream filed the air when he realized he didn't know how to land, and the ever so graceful Prince Dark plummeted into the shrubbery below.

After about five minutes of groaning and mumbling curses upon the bushes that failed to soften his landing, the prince got up and scaled the wall like he did the previous day. It only took him 2 tries this time to make it up, so he had a beaming smile on his face as he left the palace grounds once again. He walked thorugh the marketplace and around the housing areas, but with no sign of the redhead he began to worry. He thought that he should check the allyways first before assuming that the guards had caught him and killed him at the palace.

Nearly 20 minutes later the Prince had spotted what he was looking for. He saw a patch of red hair and the ragged green hood of Daisuke's sweater go around a corner. Rather than just jumping up behind the boy, Dark thought it would be much funner to follow the unsuspecting thief and see where he goes during his days. To the Princes surprise, the boy did in fact have a home, but he already knew that there would be no family waiting for the poor boy._ 'man I hate when im right, but maybe I can fix that for him.'_ Prince Dark followed the redhead into the building, Dark took a different route inside since he wasn't willing to climb up 3 stories by a piece of wood outside. He took the stairs, and waited there, he watching the redhead fish out 2 apples from his backpack, he took one of them in his mouth and gave the other one to a furry white rabbit that hopped off his shoulder. Dark thought he saw it last night, but he wasn't sure what it was at the time, a smile grew on the Princes face when he saw the boy interact with his furry friend.

With Daisuke

He managed to grab a couple apples for him and Wiz when he was passing through the marketplace, but he thought it would be better just to stay low for a while until the guards from the palace stop looking for him. He was feeling an uneasy presence for a little while now , but he couldn't tell why exactly. It was like he was being watched, but every time he turned around there wasn't a soul in sight. Daisuke ignored his instincts and passed it off as paranoia, he was watching out the window as the sun went down and made the palace look that pretty shade of purple that it always does at this time, the purple reminded him somehow of when the Prince and him were staring at each others eyes last night. '_ pshht, the thought of that guy makes me sick, I cant believe I was just thinking about him like that!'_ the redhead got up from the window and turned around to go to his bed " I cant believe that jerk…" he froze in the middle of his sentence when he saw the one person he absolutely hated, leaning in the doorway to his room. The Prince.

TBC

Once again, im so sorry for not updating in forever. Maybe now that school is out I'll have more time to write my stories. I'll try and get the next out soon. thankies


	3. leaving home

Okay fine Jade Cade; you were right when you said the whole summer theory didn't work. But hey it's only been a month right….right: gets informed that it has in fact been over a month, by our lovely Dai:…oh well uhhh heh, I am shamed. I'm a horrible author! Please forgive me readers! I love you all I really do! I give you all plushies and cookies, and my favorite strawberry Pocky. Oh and also a newly updated chapter.

…. Thank you anyone who may review or read this. I'm also updating my other story tonight, and possibly starting my own original creation on here it is!

Prince Of Thieves

The only sound that ran through the room was the soft thunk of the green apple Daisuke once had in his hand. All thoughts seems to flee from the redhead as he just stood there and stared at the purple haired boy in font of him. Dark gave a small smirk at the look on the boy's face, and chose to step forward towards the boy.

" I see your doing well, thief." The prince said as he passed the boy and went to lean on the windowsill that the boy was previously sitting on. Purple eyes glanced back at the redheaded boy who was still just standing in the middle of the room, no doubt with the same expression.

And that he was. A barrage of thoughts seemed to hit the boy at once and make him lose all his senses. Currently invading his head was the knowledge that the Royal Prince Dark was now standing in his make shift home, and now knew where he lived. Not to mention he knew his name as well. But Daisuke had honestly thought he'd never see the Prince again, so what did a name matter?

Apparently a lot… the only thing he could see as a positive thing was that the boy only knew his first name and not his last. If the Prince had found out that one of the infamous Niwa family was still living, then he'd be hunted down for sure. The Niwa's were killed for a reason, though Daisuke knew the reason was false, purely set-up by the rivaling Hiwatari family.

" Why did you follow me?" Daisuke finally managed to ask after what seemed like an eternity of thinking. He was planning on just running out the door, but his Mothers locket with the Niwa family crest was still in his room. If he left it, he'd be found out for sure.

" I was curious, no real reason, just looking for something to occupy time." Dark gave a shrug, even though the boy before him couldn't see it.

Dai was furious. Here he was worrying that the prince was going to turn him in again. But the brat was only bored! And decided to further torment him worse than he had previously.

" Its your fault ya know. For being a thief you sure are easy to spot with that red hair of yours." Continued the Prince. "That's what really gave you away, and why I decided to follow you here."

The younger boy turned around sharply and glared at the Prince with tears brimming in his ruby eyes. " What do you want from me?" the question came out in a hiss and caused the Prince's eyes to widen a bit at the tone.

His expression seemed to fade to his trademark smirk again and he just shrugged it off like nothing, and then continued taunting the redhead in front of him. " Ohh nothing really, I just think your interesting to watch is all." If possible, this seemed to make Daisuke even angrier.

Through clenched teeth Daisuke managed to try and address the Prince so he could get a useful answer, "Well what are you planning to do now, I'm sure you must be bored." The small thief sighed and glared at the invading Prince and added on a final note " are you planning on getting me arrested again?"

"Heh, as much fun as it sounds to have you all tied up in a little cage again, I'm afraid not." Dark said with a flick of his hair. He gazed at the boy in front of him again, searching for that fire that sparks his life. " I really have no interest in turning you in, you passed the test I wanted, and now I just wish to observe my findings."

"Findings? What test dammit! I'm not some science project!" Dai shouted loudly with a huff. He stomped his foot ad turned around and started to walk into his room. He went to his makeshift bed and grabbed the locket and chain from under his pile of clothes he called his pillow, and preceded to throw his belongings into his worn backpack.

Amethyst orbs followed the little redhead around the small floor of the building while he seemed to be packing for a lite trip. Dark slid off the windowsill and walked a bit towards the middle of the room. "Where ya goin, Dai?" asked the Prince curiously.

"I'm leaving. And don't call me that." Was Daisukes' blunt reply. This didn't seem to phase the Prince a bit with its harshness. " Where to? And why cant I call you 'Dai'?" countered Dark in a curious manner.

" I need to find a new home now since I don't really need you to go home and blab where I live to one of your guards." The younger paused and sighed, then continued. " And the only person who was allowed to call me by that name, died a long time ago. I don't let just anyone use it. Happy now?" Daisuke finished in a sarcastically cheerful tone.

Dark seemed to frown at this, he didn't seem to realized that by coming here the poor boy would have to move to another place. He also felt bad on top of the knowledge that someone close to the redhead had died. Dark had never lost anyone important to him, so he sympathized with anyone who had to go through such things.

When Dai next looked at the Royal standing in the middle of the room he saw a look that he hadn't seen on Dark before. It was…. sorrow? Not that he cared, but he somehow did feel bad for making the older boy look so sad. Unfortunately for Daisuke, he has a heart that's too big for him, so he started to feel rather guilty. " Agh! What is it now? Cant you just pick a mood and stay with it?" the thief finished exasperated.

Dark suddenly felt rather shy towards the boy, he knew he wanted to help him, he just didn't know how to ask. "Would you…I mean, would you umm.." Dark stumbled over his words for the first time in his life, and realized he didn't like the feeling. Daisuke stood there impatiently tapping his foot, he leaned forward a bit to hear the boy, but nothing came.

" Would I, what? Dark spit it out already." Finally not being able to keep in the question the Prince blurted out the last thing Daisuke expected from him. "Would you let me take care of you?" with that said, silence filled the air.

"Take care of me? Dark you cant be serious. You can hardly take care of yourself, let alone someone else. Besides could you imagine the controversy that would bring? People don't want to hear that the Royal Prince Dark has taken in a thieving orphan into the palace to live with him." The younger seemed to be wise beyond his years and this saddened Dark further.

"I just want to help you Daisuke. Nobody will find out that you used to be a thief; we can say you're a Royal, you already look like one. We can say that your visi.." Daisuke interrupted the prince with a growl. "I'm not pretending to be some Royal so you don't have to pity me from outside the palace gates, Dark!" the younger boy didn't mean to yell at the Prince, but he just didn't understand that he could never be found out by the other Royals that he was a Niwa.

Dark seemed to take the comment pretty well, but he refused to give up on the boy quite yet. "Okay Daisuke, I'm sorry. Just can I please take you back to the palace for some medical treatment? The cut your rabbit friend gave you needs to be cleaned, it looks like its getting worse." As a last attempt Dark hoped that it would work, he could convince the boy to stay with him later.

Normally Dai would have told the Prince to go screw off, but the cut did seem to be getting worse, and he didn't need that while trying to find a new home. Plus it looked like the Prince really wanted to help him, whether or not it was just as a good deed for the Royal to feel accomplished, or he genuinely cared was still undecided. But hey, he might even get him and Wiz a free meal out of the deal too.

"Alright Dark, you got a deal. I still don't know what you get out of this, but I'm grateful for your offer. Hope ya let animals in that pretty palace of yours." Giving a wink to the purple haired beauty, Daisuke put his hand out to seal the deal. Dark smiled and they shook hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The walk to the palace was pretty uneventful, Dark had gotten back to his usual talkative self and babbled on for a bit while Daisuke listened. Wiz was asleep on the top of the young thief's head, this was a sign that Dark was a good person. Wiz has always been able to tell if a person was out to hurt him or Dai, so this put the redhead at ease a bit while walking there.

The plan for getting Dai into the palace was fairly simple. He would wait outside the palace wall, hiding from the nightly patrol, while Dark went in and threw a rope over the wall for the boy to climb up.

Yeah well that was about 20 minutes ago that Dark went inside, and Daisuke was getting a bit impatient. He had to practically throw himself in a bush as not to be noticed by a guard that passed by. He almost got caught again when his stomach gave a loud growl as he took his place in the foliage again, probably punishment for dropping the apple and leaving it in the old house.

Having bumped into is Father on the way outside to the palace garden, Dark was getting an ear full for leaving the palace once again. The old man just kept going and going and… "Dark! Pay attention when I'm yelling at you boy." Was what finally broke the Princes thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry Father, I was just umm...thinking of a proper punishment for myself." The look on the Kings face was priceless shock.

"You were what?" came the suspicious reply of the King while raising a brow at the odd behavior of his only son. "Yes, well I was thinking that since I've snuck out twice this week, that equals about two days of solitary confinement in my room." Dark tried his best to hide the smirk he wore while saying this. The King bought it completely.

"Great my boy, I'm glad your finally taking on a responsible attitude. And you give yourself a fitting consequence to go with your actions as well. I knew I raised you right." The king finished with a small laugh while patting his son on the back, he soon agreed to the two days and told the Prince he could only come out to get food and bring it back. Exactly what the Prince wanted.

It had gotten quite dark outside and Daisuke was about to leave when he heard Prince Dark yell over the wall. He'd gotten the rope and thrown it over while he was perched at the top of the wall. He'd gotten pretty good at the wall climbing by now and he didn't even fall off. Dai put Wiz in his backpack so he wouldn't fall off his head and get left outside, then grabbed the rope.

"Okay I'm ready! Hurry up before someone comes." The redhead said while pulling on the rope a bit. "Alrite, watch out when you come up." Added the prince before he jumped down on the palace side of the wall with the rope's end in his hands. Ass soon as he jumped down, the redhead was pulled up to the top of the wall with ease.

The younger boy jumped down and landed perfectly, unlike Dark who had landed on his butt. "You okay Dark?" Dai asked with a smile and a small laugh while the Prince growled a bit and rubbed the sore area.

This was only the first step of the plan though, Daisuke still needed to get back to Darks room without being spotted. Luckily for the thief, he was used to getting up into high places with only the things around him to assist. He took Dark's rope and found a decent sized stick. The tied the rope to the center of the stick and threw it up to Dark's balcony.

With the stick wedged in between two of the railings, the rope pulled taut and Daisuke was able to climb his way up and wait for Dark to come in through the Palace. He had a distinct feeling though, that he'd be staying here longer than intended.

TBC…

Mew: thanks for reading if ya got this far. I'm going to start writing the next chapter to this when I get done updating X3

Daisuke: Don't worry everyone, Dark and me are going to make sure that she updates waaaay sooner for you all.

Dark: Yes, we don't usually turn to violence, but I think Mew needs a little motivation.

Daisuke: umm Dark, your not going to hurt her are you?

Mew:gulp:runs behind Daisuke:

Dark: well not if she updates within the next week I wont. :holds up giant rolled up newspaper:

Mew: AGHHHHHH no not paper, I hate the stuff. Don't touch me with it! Dark go away, Daisuke heeeelp!

Daisuke: well there ya go, I guess she'll be updating within the week, so stay tuned to Prince Of Thieves!


End file.
